magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Florina Honeybat
Florina honeybats are found throughout the Ixan Jungle though they have proven themselves very adaptable to new locations, provided they have access to enough flowers and a safe place for their hive. Generally preferring to build their hives high in the treetops as a way of keeping their delicious honey away from predators such as hungry magi, they can be enticed to use specially built boxes but only if the location is to their liking. Florina honeybats are incredibly picky about where they nest, preferring to have access to as many varieties and species of flowering plants as possible. Magi who raise them say that often a Florina honeybat will chose to only feed on the nectar of a specific species of flower, meaning that successfully raise a healthy hive one must also nurture a large and healthy flower garden. There are many magi who dream of raising Florina honeybats as a way to ensure a supply of their honey, an expensive, powerfully magical delicacy not often available at Remy's. Egg This egg smells of warm honey. Hatchling It's amusing and a little worrisome to watch your newest hatchling as it slowly tastes the nectar of a new flower. Today you have brought in several different potted flowers for your Florina honeybat to try, in the hopes that one will prove pleasing to the tiny creature. Carefully holding your hatchling in one hand, you gently bend the stem of a rose down to the little creature's nose. A few sniffs and a halfhearted lick at the nectar have you sighing as you release the flower and walk to the next plant, a brilliant scarlet snapdragon. Again you pull a flower stalk closer, expecting the same lack of interest from your hatchling, but this time is different. Your honeybat grips the flower and begins to excitedly chirp at you before snuggling into the petals and lapping up the nectar within. A contented buzz rises from inside the flower and you smile as your hatchling tumbles back into your hand, its soft brown fur now streaked with bright yellow pollen. Tomorrow you will begin planting snapdragons. Adult The last days of summer have just passed, the air warm and dusty with the scent of leaves and the buzz of florina honeybats. Spring and summer were spent tending to a garden filled with magical plants and flowers and now with the autumnal equinox approaching it is time to see if the honeybats have been able to produce enough magical honey to ensure their survival during the winter. Your honeybat settles on your shoulder as you peek inside the hive, delighted to see that you will indeed have a small honeycomb for yourself. Florina honey is a rich deep golden color, and one spoonful will strengthen any magics performed for a day, though too much has an intoxicating effect. The honeybats guard their treasure well though, and will only allow a magi they trust to harvest their hive. Insult a Florina honeybat or take too much honey and they will swarm, flying away never to return. Additional Information *No. 768 *Obtained from The Stream *Released: April 15th, 2017 *Sprites: Jrap17, Lazuli *Description: ShaiNeko Category:2017 Creatures Category:Stream-born Category:Spring event Category:Bats Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Artist: Jrap17